Mailing Letters
by Swiftchanted
Summary: She was mailing a letter to her dad, and he saw her across the street. Suddenly, she was glad she had mailed that letter today, and he was glad Stella had sent him out to find amp cables. Wenlivia. Oneshot.


**You're most likely thinking…WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? DO MY EYES DECEIVE ME? IS EMILY WRITING WENLIVIA! AND NOT A MENTION OF STARLIE? THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING! Nope, it's not. I had this written a while ago…like…back when the movie first came out. But I never did get to publishing it. And now…here we are…publishing it. And I'm also thinking of changing the Our Spotlight main characters because (believe it or not!) things are about to get MAJOR Wenlivia. MAJOR. Like…minimal Starlie in other words. If you're not dead from reading that last sentence…enjoy the oneshot. (;**

* * *

><p>She smiled at him.<p>

That's all it took for him to immediately fall head over heels (which, wasn't much for him, seeing as how he wasn't the slickest guy around) for the blonde, quiet lead singer. He had seen her one day, riding her bike around town, to the post office. _Probably to mail a letter to her dad. _She was wearing an off white scoop neck tank top with a cute purple floral mini skirt. She was wearing a dark violet beanie and her hair was down in loose curls, blowing in the wind.

Why did she make it so hard for him to keep his focus? He didn't even remember what he was doing in the first place. _That's right, Stella sent you down here so you could get cables for the amps. _Did they even sell cables at this store? Probably not. But that gave him an excuse to walk with Olivia.

"Olivia! Hey, OLIVIA WAIT UP!" he shouted in her direction as he crossed the street quickly, over to where she was. She had stopped her bike, and had one foot on the ground, leaning on it. He caught up to her, running a hand through his short hair.

She raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Is everything okay, Wen?" He nodded, trying to catch his breath. "Wen, I don't know if I've ever told you this, but you're not exactly athlete material."

He looked up at her. Trying not to get lost in those beautiful eyes of hers was like trying to resist from a piece of Sydney's homemade volcano fudge cake with chocolate covered strawberries, or like Stella going a day without at least three lemonades, or like Mo not finishing all of her homework. Impossible. "Well, you've never told me, but Stella and Mo have brought the subject up at least twice a day." Olivia smiled a bit, and then kicked off her bike and began pedaling slowly. Wen started walking along side her.

"So what are you doing this far downtown? Were you just waiting for me to show up because you're a psychic or what?" she said, trying to keep her bike on the sidewalk and look at Wen at the same time. He chuckled a bit. She was so cute when she tried multitasking.

"Nah, Stella sent me downtown to find some sort of cable for her amp in the music hall. But knowing her, she probably failed to mention that I can only order them online or that the closest store that carries them is fifty miles away." Olivia nodded, and put the kickstand on her bike up as she was getting closer to the drop off boxes. She hopped off, and began pushing her bike, the letter lying in the basket.

"She fails to mention a lot to us…but that's what makes her Stella," she said, not paying much attention. She was too focused on mailing the letter. It was blistering hot outside, and he felt almost bad. He'd had a car, and he should have offered to drive Olivia to the post office and then maybe seen if she'd want to drive with him to find the foreign cable. _Stupid, stupid. _

He grabbed the bike from her hands and began pushing it, as she raised an eyebrow curiously. "I can push my own bike, Wen; I do it all the time, now's no different." They had approached the drop off boxes, and Olivia grabbed the letter out of the box and dropped it in.

"I know, I just wanted to push it for you." Wen smiled, and Olivia blushed a little bit as she smiled. She got back on her bike and started to pedal off slowly. He had his hand on the basket lightly, trying not to tip her over. She thought it was pretty sweet. "So, Liv, if you wanted to…would you maybe um, want to go with me to find Stella's rare amp cables?"

Olivia smiled. "I'd love to…but I don't think we're going to get very far if I'm on my bike and you're walking."

"I have a car…we can just check the music store here in town and if we have no luck, I'll tell Stella to go on the Internet and buy one herself." Olivia chuckled as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. The silence was awkward and very relaxing at the same time. Wen wanted to say something to her, like how beautiful she looked at the moment, or how he was enjoying how they were finally spending some quality time together.

They had barely been able to spend any quality time together since that night of Rising Star. More and more people had become Lemonade Mouth fans, and what with trying to prepare new material for their Dante gigs – Dante had given the band a second chance, being the understanding man he was – and rehearsals and the actual gigs and school, there was just no more time for hanging out anymore. Unless you considered sharing a box of pizza ten minutes before they went on. And it had been like that for months.

Reaching the road, traffic had gotten heavier. _Rush hour._ So Wen gripped the back of Olivia's saddle, careful not to touch her in any way that would make her feel uncomfortable, and one of the handlebars. They crossed traffic, Wen practically pushing a blood red Olivia. They reached the other side, and Olivia parked her bike in one of the bike racks at the coffee shop. They walked over to Wen's car, their hands occasionally bumping into the others.

"Um…" Wen trailed off as he unlocked the doors to his car. Olivia smiled shyly and got in the passenger seat, shutting her door gently.

"Wen, you didn't have to do that back there," she mumbled as Wen climbed into the driver's seat and cranked up the car. The air conditioning blasted on and hit the two full on in the face. Wen watched as Olivia's hair blew back behind her. She looked a lot like a model. _Focus Wendell. You don't want to be drooling in front of her. _

"I just didn't want you to get hit or anything. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did." Olivia's face went blood red as she looked down. Wen laid his hand over Olivia's tiny one for a moment, and she looked up at him. _Those beautiful eyes of hers… _He shook his head and put his hand back on the driving wheel. Olivia was smiling widely, so he knew he had done something right.

The two rode down to the music store listening to the radio. It was on quietly, just in case Olivia brought up a conversation and the two of them started talking. But he highly doubted that. She didn't look like she planned on talking any, so he turned the radio up a bit louder.

At the music store, the two scoured the entire premises to find that there were zero of the cables Stella needed. Olivia had sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh Stella." Wen had just smiled at her, and without realizing what he was doing, he grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. Olivia had blushed profusely, looking down at the floor. Wen didn't know if he had screwed up or what. But she looked up at him with a reassuring smile, and he knew that he was still in the clear.

On the way back to the music hall, Wen and Olivia made small talk. To Olivia, it seemed sort of mindless. Wen was jabbering on about everything under the sun, and she slightly chuckled. Wen was so cute when he was trying to impress her. "Yes Wen, I know."

They pulled into the parking lot, just to see every parking spot available. Wen slouched back in his seat, sighing. "Great. Stella could be anywhere in America at this point." Olivia rolled her eyes. Wen could be so clueless at times.

"That's why they invented cell phones, Wen. And…I wrote a new song…" she trailed off, hoping Wen would pick up the idea that she wanted him to go into the music hall with her. She looked out the window for a moment, and then looked back him, her eyes hopeful.

Wen ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's go in for just a minute, I want to hear it." Olivia smiled and considered it a victory as she opened her car door and hopped out. Suddenly her day was made a lot better. She had been working on this song for a long time and she hoped that the band would like it, but more importantly, him. She had written it for him, so his opinion mattered most.

Walking into the music hall, Wen flipped on the stage lights as Olivia walked slowly down to the stage. He kept a good five foot distance from her, as she climbed up the stairs to the piano that had been left there from a previous practice. She sat down on the bench and positioned her fingers over the keys. She quickly brushed a lock of hair behind her ears, and Wen sat down beside her on the edge of the bench.

Olivia's mouth opened as she began to play softly.

_I walk the tight rope,__  
><em>_On my way home,__  
><em>_You're my backbone.__  
><em>_I know you're somewhere close behind me._

_I walk the fault line,__  
><em>_In a dirty field in the springtime.__  
><em>_I feel the wind start to remind me_

_Of you (you)__  
><em>_And the sweet talk__  
><em>_On the sidewalk__  
><em>_It's true (true)__  
><em>_All know is..._

_All we have is what's left today.__  
><em>_Hearts so pure in this broken place._

_'Cause we are, we are, we are__  
><em>_Who we are, we are, we are.__  
><em>_Lovers lost in space,__  
><em>_We're searching for our saving grace._

Olivia sighed shakily. Wen just sat there in silence. "That's all I, um, remember…the rest is written down somewhere but it's at home." Wen watched as she looked down, and tilted her chin up to where she was looking him in the eyes.

"It was beautiful, Liv."

Olivia's cheeks turned pink as she smiled. "You really think that?"

Wen returned the smile. "Here, scoot over." Olivia slid over a bit and put her hands in her lap as Wen started to play something.

_She has no problem with secrets__  
><em>_She knows how to keep them__  
><em>_She never felt the need to let them show__  
><em>_And I've had no trouble with speaking__  
><em>_Or trusting my instincts__  
><em>_That maybe this is one that I should know__  
><em>_But as I'm waiting there__  
><em>_The devil on my shoulder stares__  
><em>_Laughing that the one thing I can't get__  
><em>_Is what I need_

Olivia smiled as she began tapping her foot on the floor. Wen would look over occasionally and shoot her a smile. _Did he really write this for me? So much better than my song._

_She, She is the words that I can't find__  
><em>_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive__  
><em>_And I couldn't speak__  
><em>_I couldn't breathe to save my life__  
><em>_All of my chances swim like sinking ships__  
><em>_This time it's it__  
><em>_I'll drown or make her mine_

_My vocal chords have been fighting__  
><em>_My mouth likes to spite me__  
><em>_It never says the words that come to mind__  
><em>_I brought a stick to a gun fight__  
><em>_And I'm stuck with my tongue tied__  
><em>_I run but I can't hide what's always there is_

_She, She is the words that I can't find__  
><em>_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive__  
><em>_And I couldn't speak__  
><em>_I couldn't breathe to save my life__  
><em>_All of my chances swim like sinking ships__  
><em>_This time it's it__  
><em>_I'll drown or make her mine_

Olivia was now blushing profusely. This was so sweet of Wen! That's when it hit her- _the sweetest guy at Mesa High has a crush on me. _The thought made her a bit nauseous to her stomach, but that just meant the butterflies were swarming.

_I can see these things I'd do__  
><em>_But never seem to follow through__  
><em>_She, She is the words that I can't find__  
><em>_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive_

Olivia was now quietly singing along with him, and he smiled as he urged her to sing louder. The two made a perfect harmony, there was no doubt about that.

_She, She is the words that I can't find__  
><em>_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive__  
><em>_And I couldn't speak__  
><em>_I couldn't breathe to save my life__  
><em>_All of my chances swim like sinking ships__  
><em>_This time it's it__  
><em>_I'll drown or make her mine_

_I couldn't speak__  
><em>_I couldn't breathe to save my life__  
><em>_All of my chances swim like sinking ships__  
><em>_This time it's it__  
><em>_I'll drown or make her mine_

Wen leaned over and gently kissed Olivia. _Good going Wen, you've ruined your chances with her by a surprise attack!_ He felt horrible. But to his surprise, he felt her kiss back. The two just sat there, kissing and figuring out their feelings for one another. Olivia was in shock. Wen kissed her? Was she dreaming? She had to be dreaming. But last time she checked, she was wide awake. She smiled a bit into the kiss, and felt Wen pull away. _Good going Olivia, you're the world's worst kisser and you've scared him off!_

Wen smiled at her. "I'm glad you mailed that letter today."

"Me too."

Olivia suddenly wanted to mail letters every day of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this! My braces are off now…so you know how that is! I don't own Saving Grace by the Maine or She (for Liz) by Parachute! Thanks for reading, my lovelies! You guys are the best! Love, Emzy<strong>


End file.
